


A Fiery Blossom

by Izissia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Corruption, Dryads - Freeform, F/F, Horsedick, Hypnosis, Mindbreak, Monstergirls, Multi, Oviposition, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Transformation, girls with dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: I broke my computer by spilling the worlds smallest amount of tea on it, I shilled for my ko-fi on my blog with the promise of writing something quick to anyone who donated and this was the result~"Write a quickie about two dryads spitroasting a villain who tried to burn down their forest"And this is where we ended up!~ With lots of transformation, mindbreak and pseudo incest. Ah, happy endings all around. Cw for rape ofc.
Kudos: 38





	A Fiery Blossom

It's not that she was a villain, per se. It's just.. She was bored! And idle hands are the devils minions, or something like that. That was how Layka found herself skirting away from her party at the acmpsight, looking over a particularily ornate tree, and flicking a fingertip of fire towards it.  
Fwoosh. The flame catches, naturally. Sorcerors summoning a puft of fire was basically Sorcery 101. She simply had no idea that the tree was watched over by two dryads.  
The faintest sound of rustling is the only warning the Sorceress gets that she's got a vine snagged around her ankle and she's being yanked up into the air. A pattering of magical leaves descend on the spreading fire she'd created, quickly extinguishing it. "Interloper." Lixis sneers, her body a perfect hybridization of flesh and fauna. She has a flower in her long green hair, naturally~ The duo emerge from the forest to glare down at the caught-off-guard would be arsonist.  
"Hey I didn't mean anything by it!" The red wearing witch squeaks, her legs kick in the bindings, the slimy vine clenches all the more firmly along her ankle. Another grabbing at her thigh and spreading them apart.  
Aurinia waves her hand, and yet more of the forest descends on the witch. Showing their wrath at the arsonist. Layka was gripped and bound, both thighs and wrists wrapped up tight. Effectively laying on her back in the air as the writhing, green vines ooze wetness along her curves. "Then why would you try to set the tree aflame?" Aurinia has darker skin, one eye covered by an overgrowth of foliage. Her lips jet black, perfectly plush as that sole eye glares don at the constrained witch.  
"I was bored!"  
"You would defile our home because of boredome? You will be punished." Lixis accents that 'will' by brushing her palm along her adinty, loose crotchpiece. Effectively a tiny tatter of cloth she called a skirt that was lifted up and her deep, dark equine shaft spills free.  
"Wait you're joking, right?" Layka kicks and shudders in her bindings as she stares upside down at the slowly swelling horsedick before her. The moment that cock was revealed, she was hit by a heavy floral assault on her senses. It smellt.. Really nice! Her cuntlips tremble before the panic returns and she kicks even harder. "C'mon, I didn't mean anything by it! Just let me down!" She squeaks. Aurinia shifts her own floral attire. Her own flared pole hlf hard, dripping sticky sap towards the struggling girl.  
"If you were willing to take from the forest, you should be willing to take back." THWAP! The ebony pole strikes across Layka's visage. The heavy waft of floral delight makes her toes curl, even when her face scrfunches up and winces from the cockslap.  
"Perhaps we'll make you into a seedbed." Aurinia has a deeply dark sense of humor, her incredibly plush lips smack together as she runs her tanned fingers over the pale witches thighs. Pushing them up, past the vines that were coiling tight along those chubbythick thighs, under the witches skirt. Her thumb pushes down against the concealed folds beneath that shaft.  
"Breathe deep, girl. It;'ll make what's about to happen all the easier." Lixis drags her leathery sack against the struggling witches face. She has to breathe, naturally. The earthy tones tanged by the sugary sweet blossoming smells. Layka's body trembles. First her cunt gets wet, then her nipples stiffen in her punky gown. Her pupils dilate as her senses heighten. She was face first with the overwhelming, intoxicating stench of a dryad's cumfactories How coulds he not part her lips and drag her tongue over those balls. SHLRRRRRP. Her mind was turning to mush, melted beneath the floral storm that assaulted her. She felt weightless, light, free. Floating in a sea of flowers as Aurinia pulls her panties down.

She spreads her legs as best she can in her viny bondage. "Ooh, she's compliant.. Maybe she can join our family, sister." Aurinia smirks up at her dryad sister as she presses and prods her flared crown against the witches firecunt. The ginger girls trimmed bush slathered with the extra sticky seed of the drooling horsecock.  
"Would you like that?~" The downright mocking tone of Lixis swoons down at her ballpolishing witch. Layka's tongue flicks and swirls all along the leathery sack, the taste of the dryads sweat was divine. It rotted her mind completely, eroded her sense of self preservation to the point she was hungrily muffling out weak, moaning 'yes! yes!'-ses beneath that shaft.  
Aurinia pushes her hips forwards, stuffing that ginger cunt full of her length. The witches bound body burns with need as she sways in the vines that bound her tight. Her stomach bulges immediately as her crimson cunt was cored along the sugary sweet shaft of her naturalistic betters. The tanned dryad grunts and moans, her gothy demeanour replaced with fervent rutting. She plunges her hps forwards, again and again. Lixis swiftly tugs her hips back, balls dripping with sweat, to mercilessly skewer that far too tight throat along her far too fat flare.  
"Don't worry." The green haired girl moans as she bulges out that throat. "The flare's the worst part, everything afterwrds feels so sweet~" She teases as her shaft skewers into the now well and truly splitroast witches body. Lixis reaches forwards, massaging at the perky tits of the arsonist. Her hips match her dryad sisters body. They hadn't been born to the same mother, but being united with the world tree like this gave them a sense of family that humans could only dream of.  
"Oh she's so tight.." theg goth dryad moans as her shaft brutalizes the others womb, "I won't be able to last!" Her hips swing forwards, clopping hger pelvis into the pliant folds of the addled redhead beneath them. Her eebony horsedick trembles and tenses as it bulges at the base and pours its immense, thick eruption of gooey, tar thick hone into Layka's cunt.  
Layka's eyes rolled up as her womb ws seeded. She wasn't even given the mercy of passing out, because her throat was soon bloated as well as Lixis joined in on her sisters orgasm. Two immense loads of golden honey spray into either end of her frame. Her stomach bloated, rounded and swelled. Her womb bulging, packed full of that gooey honey and something else, something far more depraved.  
Naturally, the dryads didn't just spunk honey. The bulging of their cocks had come from the wad of seeds they erupted into Layka's body. The gooey honey held their seeds in place and gave them all the nutriments they could need to grow.  
ShlrrrPWAH~ The duo pull their cocks free with a satisfdied moan, leaning over to lovingly make out with one and another. Their cocks deliberately rub into eachother as they look down at the dangling girl beneath them. Her cratered cunt sloooowly oozes that tar thick honey, before Layka's body spasms and trembles.  
She felt.. Pleasure! But she felt so wrong. Something was inside of her. Writhing. Moving. Probing at her ovaries. Digging roots into her womb. The slow oozing sap gently stretches from her twat and splatters onto the floor before her hips shudder and back into the air. She lets out a gurgling cry as the dryad sisters run their hands over her body. "Don't fight it." Lixis whispers into her ear.  
A vine bursts from her cunt, coiling along her own thigh and squeezing tight. Another protrudes from her nostrils, spreading over her face and digging itself softly into her skin. She felt no pain, no paint at all. But she knew something was wrong. If it wasn't for the hypnotic loads dumped into her, this wouldve been horrifying.  
And yet.. She felt.. Elated?  
The vine that wriggled freely from her cunt blossomed. Pretty pink flowers spread out along it. Another thrashing tentacle splurts from her pussy. Wrapping up her own body in bondage. Lixis waves her hand, dropping Layka onto her ass beneath the tree as her lipsd were forced apart by a blosoming flower. More and more vines, more and more tentacles, they burst from her orifices and caccoon her skin in sweet smelling delight.

Lixis and Aurinia watch with delight. If Layka did fight too hard, her body would resist the parasitic transformation. Which, typically resulted in their victims body being left as nutriment for the forest. They tug eachothers shafts as they watch with interest and glee.  
The vines tear out from Layka's skin, planting themselves into the ground all around. Layka can't see. She's scared, and confused and blinded. But.. Maybe this is good. She lets Lixis' words rattle through her head. Don't fight it. The bursting of tendrils loop all along her body, forming a person sized pod. With her trapped inside of it.

Everything was black. She finds herself floating, floating in a serene pool of delight. A warm voice cries out into her head. Kind, affectionate, motherly. "Mom...?" She gasps out gently. The world tree answers in the affirmative. All things come from her, after all. She it's only natural that she was a mommy.  
The tree asks Layka how she'd like to look. And Layka simply imagines her ideal form. Long, red hair. Firey bark. Oh and *hung.* Like, really, really hung.  
She leans into her mothers embrace, letting her soul be cuddled into by something so much bigger than her.  
Lixis and Aurinia are there too, cuddling up to their mom, totally nude. As her sisters, they had an unbreakable spiritual connection, that went alll the way back to mom.

Back in reality, the pod clenches and squeezes. LLixis licks her lips as it begins to blossom and flower. The pod squeezes tight along Layka's body before its petals fold away to reveal the ruby loipped goddes beneath. "Ungh.." Layka shifts on her dryad ass, her body pale, covered in bark and flowers. Her red blossom sits atopo her head proudly.  
"Oh my..." Lixis giggles at the sheer size of Layka's cock, standing proudly between her legs. She reaches down, running a finger over that shaft, "Hello, sister..~ You look like you need a hand with this." Those fingers against that freshly formed, flowery horsedick felt even better than her mothers embrace. It was heaven. Her dick was extra sensitive as it was so new. The redhead Dryad nods eagerly in agreement.  
"C'mere, sis." Aurinia sighs, leaning down to kiss at her sisters lips as Lixis squats her ass over that giant shaft.  
"So big.. Mother must like you~" Lixis moans, her own cock gushing honeylike sap over her sisters tits as she squats her ass down onto that shaft.

The night was still young, and the new, happy family would spend it getting to know the intiminate nature of eachothers bodies. Layka's party would move on without her, until one day, years later, the shortstack healer would investigate the missing of the prodigial witch. To find that she still resided in the forest that had taken her, and she'd missed her bottom-heavy body soooo much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who donated to my ko-fi~ You know who you are cuz we've spoken about it!~ I have a computer again now anyway.
> 
> If you liked this please join my discord~  
> It's a cool friendly space of cool friendly queer people like me. :>  
> https://discord.gg/aK2dK5s
> 
> izissiaprompts.tumblr.com  
> You can also follow me on tumblr or twitter. I don't use twitter very often, nightmare website, but it's an option.  
> twitter.com/IzissiaD


End file.
